Bryce Bellamois
Bryce is a Breton in the Firmament. Background Bryce was born to two high nobles in High Rock. They were fairly influencial within the province, able to get their way, however the cost. One of their sacrifices was him, their only child. He was given to a mage in Wayrest in return for immortality. The mage raised him in his castle near the coast, though his neice often took Bryce out to train with the blade. They became great friends, sparring every night for hours, or until one of them injured themselves. One night, the mage took the young Breton in for experiments. He made a mistake of channeling his entire life force into a single amulet, which held his own essence. If the amulet was damaged in any way, he would feel the effects immediately. Anything done to the metallic part wouldn't kill him, but if the gem was smashed, it would make him immediately fall to the ground, dead. He has kept it on his person since he was little. When he got older, he had left the Mage's house with his neice. Little did he know, the Mage's neice began to develop strong feelings for him. When she had told her feeling to Bryce, he had told his truth, which was the opposite of what she had hoped for. Angry, she ran away, leaving him to chase the female Breton all the way into Skyrim. He had lost her trail for a while, and after a long time of searching, he had found her with a bottle of poison in her hands, motionless near a river. He felt agony building up inside him, and he buried her, and left to find another life, to try and get rid of his memories of the time. Personality and appearance Bryce is a well-mannered, sophisticated man. He has a talent of keeping calm under stressful situations, as well as being able to get tasks done without hesitation. He is a rather kind individual, seeing that everyone else has met their needs before he has seen to his own. Inherited from his parents, he is snake-tongued (metaphorically), able to easily get his way, though he rarely uses the gift. While he may have good manners, he is impatient and he can get irritated easily. When it comes to his childhood as well, he can get very defensive. He poses hatred towards his parents, knowing that they had given him up. He also holds grudges against his house, House Bellamois. The effects of the man known as the Dreamwalker seem to have taken effect on his personality. The visions and nightmares had made him slightly more paranoid and wary, though they have been giving him more strength, allowing him to go through emotional situations easily. It has also gave him a strange bloodthirsty trait. Bryce takes most of his looks from his mother, Jaquelle. He has a soft, angular face with neatly cut brownish blonde hair and silver eyes, the second latter in which he got from his father. His skin tone is a pale olive, bearing scars over his torso from whippings. He has an eagle brand over his left shoulder, which is the mark of House Bellamois in which he had retrieved whilst kidnapped by his mother. He also has a small mark close to his heart area, where his life essence was extracted. His build is quite muscular, and he is slightly above the average height for a Breton. It is possibly because of his father's tall nature. His practicing, running, and climbing had been the main factors in hus muscularity. Others depict him as either attractive or handsome, though he tends to ignore compliments of that being. He isn't one to boast about his abilities or looks, as his modesty had prevented him from doing so. Powers and Abilities Bryce's abilities vary. His swordsmanship is said to be one of the best, though he has never participated in any competitions. He is also thought of to be a spellsword, though he only uses magic on occasion, or when the situation calls for it. He is also fairly athletic, able to easily scale walls and freerun. The magic that was performed on him at his young age not only effected him negatively, but positively in a way as well. His performance in battle has changed drastically over the years, with his large damage acceptance helping him live through what would be fatal attacks to his body. The amulet gave him odd visions afterwards, and tend to give him nighmares about ongoing events concerning Tamriel's troubles. They are connected to a man by the name of the Dreamwalker, one who visits one's dreams and visions and helps guide them through struggles and reality, once it seemingly turns against them. It boosted his strength and mental capacity, but one small move to the piece of 'jewelry' could mean life or death towards Bryce. The amulet cannot be too far away from him, and it cannot be off of his person for extended periods of time. His powers seem normal for a Breton, being that he has the racial power Dragonskin, but there is a secret within the necklace that he has yet to find out. Relationships Cesaire Bellamois (Father- deceased) Blacen Bellamois (Brother) Alexandre Bellamois (Uncle) Jaquelle Bellamos (Mother) Agrias Viralaine (Lover) Trivia *Bryce's surname, Bellamois, is an edited version of the last name Bellamy. This came from the singer Matthew Bellamy's name, which is the singer from Miraak's favorite band, Muse. *His amulet is inspired by Frank Zhang's piece of wood from the Heroes of Olympus. Roleplays The Firmament (On-going) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Breton Category:Article stubs Category:Warriors